Si tan solo me mirara
by Roxanne90
Summary: Lily y James se gustan...pero él aún no lo sabe. One-shot! cortito cortito!


Si tan solo me mirara un segundo

Si tan solo me mirara un segundo... un momento en el que pudiera demostrarle todo lo que me está pasando. No hay día ni noche en que no sueñe con ella. Me distraigo en las clases, apenas como e incluso mis compañeros me echan en cara que no estoy rindiendo al máximo en quidditch...pero...es tan hermosa, tiene un olor exquisito y frutal que me vuelve loco y además es...distinta, especial. No sé qué tiene exactamente esta preciosa pelirroja que hace que me vuelva loco, que me deja sin aire y cada vez que me mira hace que se me erice el vello de forma instantánea...no sé que sería de mí si me besara, tal vez me daría un infarto o algo parecido.

Mierda, ya está otra vez, ya empiezan Rem y Sirius a mirarme raro...vale que lleve un rato con la mirada perdida en el lago pero eso no es motivo para que se rían a mi costa...Y Remus debería entenderme más que nadie, tan colgado que está de Rachel, que más de una vez lo he pillado embobado mirando a su chica sin pestañear, y ahora va a reírse de mí...Sirius es caso aparte, el día que una mujer consiga ponerle en su sitio y sacarle la cara de ensoñación que Remus (aunque no lo admita) y yo compartimos haré la fiesta más grande del mundo...

Y ahí está ella, otra vez, y baja al lago sola, con sus libros en la mano, y ese pelo largo y rojo que tanto me gusta... si es que fui idiota, mira que acosarla una y otra vez para que saliera conmigo...normal que se hartara de mí... aunque no se que prefiero, si la tensión sexual que había en el ambiente cada vez que nos peleábamos o esa sonrisa de "mejor amigo" que tanto me desespera. Bien es verdad que nos llevamos bien, y que ya no nos peleamos tanto, pero es que desde que no le digo que quiero casarme con ella antes de los 18 (cuando íbamos en quinto era antes de los 16) y desde que ella no me dice que preferiría casarse con el calamar gigante todo se ha quedado en un extraño "stand by". Y no sé donde va a acabar todo esto, pero como no sea pronto y con al menos un beso pasional mínimo (el resto vendrá después) juro que soy yo el que va a buscar al calamar gigante para que me coma de un bocado y me ahorre sufrimientos...

En fin, creo que me acercaré a hablar con la pelirroja de mis sueños a ver si avanzo de una vez.

Murmuro un par de excusas sin sentido a mis amigos y los dejo atrás, aún con esa sonrisa estúpida bailándoles en el rostro.

James Potter parece tonto. Y no paro de repetírmelo una y otra vez, y tantas son las veces que se lo he repetido a mis amigas y a Sirius y Remus, que me dan la razón pero que podían hacer algo más de lo que hacen. Y es que es increíble, parece mentira mi mala suerte. Justo y cuando James comienza a gustarme, pero a gustarme de verdad. Es decir, que cuando lo veo el corazón se me sube a la garganta y apenas si puedo hablar con coherencia, pero claro, el ni se entera, me pregunta que si estoy resfriada o si me he mareado. ¡mareada de tenerle cerca y que ni se digne a mirarme como lo hacía antes! Y eso que últimamente me he esmerado. Me he arreglado más de la cuenta y me he puesto mi perfume favorito, acercándome lo suficiente a él para que lo huela y no se le olvide, y ¿él que hace? ¡Se va a la otra punta de la sala como si oliera a col cocida!

De vez en cuando pienso que ya no siente nada por mi y ni siquiera le gusto un poquito, y cada vez que comparto mis dudas con sus amigos se ríen en mi cara como si fuera lo más gracioso que han oído en su vida...pero es que es imaginarme que está con otra y...dios mío se me parte el corazón y me entran los instintos homicidas...yo nunca he sido tan violenta pero se me ocurren una de cosas que hacerle a alguna pelandrusca que se le ocurra tocar a mi James...Lily cálmate por favor...¡anda! si el señor "no me entero de nada" viene hacia aquí, juro que como no me de un beso de los buenos lo dejo estéril con algún encantamiento.

- Padfoot, Lily tiene razón. James se ha quedado unineuronal por culpa de algún golpe en un partido con alguna bludger con mala leche.

- Mira, Moony, una tía me hace tantas señales como le está haciendo Lily a James y...increíble, ¡si parece un cartel de neón que ponga "James Potter ven y bésame de una vez o te patearé el culo", y este ni caso.

- El amor te hace ser precavido a veces, Pad...

- Sigo pensando que tal vez se haya quedado unineuronal.

-¡ Lily! ¿Qué tal? ¿estudiando?- otra vez, ¿por qué siempre le preguntaré lo mismo?, vaya, parece cabreada, me ha mirado como si quisiera tirarme el libro a la cabeza...

- Los exámenes están a la vuelta de las esquina, James, tú también deberías estudiar- dice muy seria frunciendo un poco los labios...como me gusta ese gesto de responsabilidad que pone cuando habla de los estudios.- aunque a ti no te haga falta claro- añade mirándome con simpatía...otra vez esa simpatía de "amigos para siempre".

Me siento a su lado y ella se acerca, tal vez demasiado, y no sé si responderé de mis actos si se suelta un botón más de la blusa y enseña un poco más de su blanca piel, así que me retiro un poco. ¿es mi imaginación o a hecho una mueca de contrariedad por mi movimiento? Debo estar soñando.

- ¿Has venido a hablar de estudios o tal vez a decirme algo mucho más importante?- me quedó un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, tal vez hoy no esté de humor para hablar, pero está tan guapa...con esas mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo rojo fuego suelto y cayendo a cascadas por su espalda.

- Bueno... yo... lo único que se me ocurriría decirte ahora es que me gustaría casarme contigo antes de los 18, porque estás guapísima- vaya, la he vuelto a cagar- pero somos amigos claro- añado riendo nerviosamente- era broma.

Ella bufa sarcásticamente y ser acerca, ha cambiado el gesto, y ahora me mira con una sonrisa seductora que me está poniendo malo.

- ¿y si yo dijera que si que quiero casarme contigo antes de los dieciocho?- pregunta coqueta, poniendo una mano blanca sobre la mía...como mi corazón siga así se me va a salir del pecho y esto se va a convertir en una escena sangrienta.

- Pues...

Lily me agarra del cuello de la camisa suave pero firmemente y me atrae hacia ella. Sus labios son rosados y jugosos, color cereza, y sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente. Siento que me mareo y una burbuja de felicidad explota en mi pecho, llenándome de ese sentimiento de dicha por completo, he soñado con este momento miles de veces y solo me queda dejarme llevar por ese olor a frutas que me envuelve lenta y apasionadamente.

Bueno, parece que James Potter ha despertado... por lo menos no he tenido que hacerlo yo todo sola... una vez nuestros labios se han rozado y he sentido como la temperatura de mi piel ascendía unos grados y un torbellino de emociones me aturdían, James me ha cogido delicadamente de la cintura y ha profundizado el beso...el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida, sin duda, lento, y sobre todo romántico, verdadero...cuando le cuente lo que me ha costado que se enterara de las ganas que tenía de que hiciera eso no se lo va a creer, pero ya habrá tiempo... ahora tenemos muchas más cosas importantes que hacer... ¿tal vez casarnos antes de los dieciocho? Eso no suena nada mal...


End file.
